fantasy_tgpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tonight (I'm Loving You)
Tonight (I'm Loving You) is featured in the second episode of the The Glee Project: Fantasy Edition, Sexuality. It was originally sung by Enrique Iglesias. It was sung by thirteen contenders of season three of The Glee Project as their second music video. Drew was the winner of the homework assignment in this episode (Tell Me Something Good), so he received a larger part in this song than the other contenders. Concept The concept for the video is going to be that they are all dance students trying to prove to their skeptical teacher and teaching assistant (played by former Glee Project winner Samuel Larson) that they can be sensual by breaking into a very sexy dance number. The video begins with a teacher lecturing the students that sex appeal is key to making a performance, and if they can't do sexy, they might as well go home. The music begins, and each of the contestants begin to dance provocatively with each other, and, later, pull Samuel onto the floor and begin to dance against him. At one point, Drew suddenly catches everyone's attention and becomes the center of everyone's attraction, as he begins dancing with the other contenders on his way to Samuel, eyes locked the entire time. He is the one to finally get Samuel to crack, as he dips down to be pulled up by Samuel as both he and the teacher smirk in approval. Lyrics Paige: I know you want me I made it obvious that I want you too Jesse: So put it on me Let's remove the space between me and you Lance: Now rock your body Jake: Damn I like the way that you move Renae: So give it to me, oh oooohh... Linda: Cause I already know what you wanna do Lily: Here's the situation Been to every nation Dylan: Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do Phoenix: You know my motivation Given my reputation Felix: Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude All: But tonight I'm loving you Oh you know That tonight I'm loving you Oh you know Carter: You're so damn pretty If I had a type then baby it would be you Callie Rose: I know you're ready If I never lied, than baby you'd be the truth Drew: (Heavy breathing) (rapping) Drew: You got that body That make me wanna get on the boat Just to see you dance Lance: And I love the way you shake that ass Turn around and let me see them pants Renae: You stuck with me Jake: I'm stuck with you Renae and Jake: Let's find something to do All (Linda): Here's the situation (The situation) Been to every nation (oh-ohhh) Dylan: Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do Felix with All: You know my motivation Given my reputation Drew: Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude All (Drew): But tonight I'm loving you (ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-oh-oh) Oh you know That tonight I'm loving you (ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-oh-oh) Oh you know That tonight I'm loving you(ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-oh-oh) Oh you know Drew: Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-oh-oh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-oh-ooh-ooh-ooh Trivia * Samuel Hart (who plays Joseph Hart on Glee) makes an appearance as a teacher's aide, making him the sixth''Glee'' cast member to cameo in a music video after John Ross Bowie as the photographer in Firework in Season 1's Individuality, Max Adler as Dave Karofsky in Under Pressure/Ice Ice Baby in Season 1's Tenacity. Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins in Season 2's Here I Go Again in Individuality and We Found Love in Romanticality, Rock Anthony as Rick "the Stick" Nelson in Hit Me With You Best Shot/One Way or Another in Fearlessness, and Damian McGinty Jr. as himself in Tonight Tonight in Glee-ality. * This is the first Music Video of the season to feature dialogue in the beginning. * Both Felix and Drew were very unprofessional on the set of the Music Video. * Felix's impromptu kiss to Drew was his first kiss. Videos Category:Songs Category:Music Videos Category:Season One Songs